DIA DEL MES
by yuyi33
Summary: Porque solo sea ese dia no significa que solo 'suframos' las chicas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, perdon por aver tardado tanto en subir fics esque el colegio me manda demasiados deveres, enfin esto o almenos eso espero es un one-shot sobre las cosas que sufrimos las mugeres y como nos aguantan los hombres, en este fic Twist y Billy son buenos y infiltrados en industrias Black y bla bla bla, aver que os parece.**

DIAS DEL MES

Era una mañana tranquila comparado con lo de anoche, los chicos estavan desayunando medio dormidos, ya que las chicas, incluyendome a mi, hicimos una fiesta de pijamas y con todo el ruido de anoche no dejamos dormir a ninguno de los chicos, solo a Pronto ya que se fue a dormir antes de que llegaran las chicas, derrepente entramos todas enfadadas y gritando tanto que los chicos asta se desvelaron.

Ka:Pero como puedes decir que Taylor Lautner esta gordo!-dijo gritando mientras todas bajamos de las escaleras.

Pili:Y que Justin Bieber es un imbezil!

Ioanna:Por ultima vez, yo no he dicho que este gordo, solo que en unas fotos parece que sus abdominales parecen michelines, y si, Justin Bieber es un imbezil egoista que solo piensa en si mismo y me da igual lo que digais-despues de eso nos pusimos a discutir.

Eli:Ya basta, quereis parar de descutir.

Twist:Eso, pareceis unas istericas-paro de ablar en seco ya que le miramos con una cara de ira, despues los chicos se sorprendieron al ver lo que paso, todas nos pusimos a llorar (no como bebes pero empezamos a llorar).

Trixie:Pero como te atreves a llamarno asi, COMO TE ATREVES-buelta a la ira-esa es la pelicula Monte Carlo?-dijo señalando el televisor, Pronto la habia puesto a proposito ya que el sabia de esa cosa que nos pasa a las chicas esos dias del mes. Todas nos sentamos en el sofa atentas solamente en el televisor y Pronto fue acia los chicos.

Kord:Pero que demonios les pasa a las chicas?

Pronto:Digamos que estan en esos dias del mes.

Eli:No entiendo.

Pronto:Que estan ovulando.

Twist:Seguimos sin entender.

Pronto:Que tienen la regla imbeciles, la regla-dijo ya arto de intentar decirlo educadamente.

Todos-Pronto:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Pronto:Bien para poder sobrevivir necesitamos un par de cosas:chocolate de toda clase, peliculas romanticas muchas, helado y pañuelos, por ahora eso sera todo. Chicas vamos a salir a comprar.

Ioanna:Bale, Pronto ven un momento-el se acerco y le susure-Compranos unas compresas de noche porfavor.

Pronto:Deacuerdo.

Ioanna:Gracias.

Cuando todos salieron me asegure de que se avian ido y cuando arancaron las mecas todas nos echamos a reir.

Ioanna:Jajajaja os dije que se lo creerian.

Trixie:Si jajajajajaja menos mal que Pronto ha colaborado, y Ioanna, ha sido una gran idea.

Ioanna:Hombre aprovechando que tenemos la regla, por que no gastarles una broma, no vamos a ser las unicas en sufrir y ademas eso de que nos enfadams durante la regla es un topicazo, nos enfadamos antes-dije riendo.

Pili:Si, pero me dan un poco de pena.

Ka:Claro como no quiere acerle daño a su novio Billy-dijo con un tono de burla.

Pili:Que no es mi novio, y ademas a ti te gusta Twist.

Ka:Pues a Trixie le gusta Eli.

Trixie:Pues a Ioanna le gusta... a ti quien te gusta?-todas me miraron a mi.

Ioanna:A mi, nadie.

Ka:O vamos seguro que ay alguien especial.

Ioanna:Si claro, tengo novio se llama Almuada Blandita-dije con sarcasmo...

**Lo siento no lo he podido acabar hoy, esque no tengo tiempo os juro que lo acabare mañana y si no lo acabo os lo compensare espero que os guste, estoy trabajando en otro fic asique espero por lo menos acabarlo este mes ho y por el amor de dios subid mas historias que ya me las he leido todas de pe a pa.**

**KISSES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi, porfin actualizo, perdon por tardar, la inspiracion viene cuando viene, enfin empezemos.**

Los chicos aparcaros sus mecas y entraron al refugio, al entrar se encontraron a las chicas peleando, pero cuando empezo la pelicula se concentraron en la peli, en ese momento entro Heven que volvia de espiar a Anonimo y Desconocido.

Hev:Hola chicos, que tal?-miro a las chicas sentadas en el sofa viendo una pelicula con chocolate-regla?

Ioanna:Regla.

Hev:Acedle sitio a una mas, pero antes ire a ablar con los chicos-se dirigio a la cocina para ablar con los chicos.

Eli:Hola Hev.

Hev:Hola chicos, mirad, os tengo que avisar de un pequeño problemilla.

Eli:Que pasa?

Hev:Vosotros sabeis que en cada luna llena Ioanna y yo nos transformamos en, digamos ''monstruos''-los chicos asintieron-bien, pues cuando mesclas un vampiro, la regla y la luna llena no sale nada bueno.

Kord:A que te refieres?

Hev:Pues cuando a Ioanna le baja la regla durante la luna llena se comporta como una isterica, vamos, como una loca.

Billy:Ho vamos seguro que no es para tanto-derrepente se escucha una explosion que viene del jardin, al salir vieron que era Nachos con cinco hombres de Black, la banda hiva a disparar sus babosas, pero antes de acer nada yo me multiplique por seis y les ataqué, despues de dejar casi inconsientes a los guardias con patadas, golpes y demas, escaparon, y deje a todos menos a Heven impresionados-pues si que era para tanto.

Chicos:Y que lo digas.

Entraron al refugio y las chicas volvimos a la peli. Por la noche un ser me despertó, sali de mi abitacion y me dirigí acia el ser y le hice una llave, todos se despertaron y al enender la luz vieron a un chico alto con el pelo negro tirado en el suelo con mi pie en su pecho.

Xx:Alguien me quiere quitar a esta loca de encima.

Ioanna:QUE ME AS LLAMADO-le hiva a atacar, pero Heven me sujeto.

Hev:Tranquila Yuyi, tranquila, estas tranquila?-asenti-bien, ahora te voy a soltar, prometes no atacarle?-asenti, pero al soltarme salí corriendo a atacarle, Heven rodo los ojos y me congelo.

Ioanna:Bale, estare quieta.

Hev:Segura?

Ioanna:Siiiiii

Continuara...

**Quien es ese chico? Dejare de estar loca? Heven me descongelara? Karem se vengara de mi por el beso de Errores de Fics:Inicio? Por que estoy aciendo tantas preguntas? ¬¬ ya se que esta muy cortito pero que quereis que aga?**

**Heven:Y dale con las preguntas.**

**Yo:Tu mejor callate.**

**Heven:¬¬**

**KISSES**


End file.
